My almost perfect life
by ForeverLove2196
Summary: Rose's life was a mess until she went into foriegn exchange. Four years later she returns with her boyfriend only to be replaced. Moving to New York a millionaire at the age of eighteen she gets engaged, carries a job, and is double majoring in music and art at Columbia. What happens when the gang finally make their way back into her life? Will Dimitri get his shot?
1. My dramatized engagement

I was a millionaire. I was a foreign exchange student in California. I'm on my way back there to visit my parents. They had no idea I was returning, it was a surprise. I invented a computer program and it went viral making me a millionaire and a rich daddy's girl. My plane landed an our ago and I was driving up the long driveway. I looked majorly different. My boyfriend took my hand, squeezing it gently. It was my parent's anniversary so I knew that everyone would be there. "You okay baby?" I looked at my boyfriend.

"Never better… after this week we'll go back to New York for my college education and your business. We will have the life everyone dreams of." He smiled at me. "Park, I want to see everyone." He pulled in next to my best friend's truck. I hopped out. I tapped my foot impatiently as he walked around the car. "Come on Adrian." I whined. He laughed. I hopped onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Go forward." I pointed at the back yard. He laughed and walked with me attached. I kissed his neck gently.

"Hey, that's distracting." He joked. I slid off his back, taking his hand. "Ready?"

"It's only been four years." He tucked my long black hair behind my ear.

"You're so beautiful." I smiled.

"So are you." I kissed his nose. "Let's go." We walked around the corner, everyone was chatting. I bit my lip nervously as I stepped up to the bouncer guy.

"Name?"

"Rosemarie…" Eddie looked up at me.

"Oh my god, look at you." He hugged me, swinging me around. "You've grown so much." I smiled. He looked behind me.

"This is my boyfriend Adrian. Adrian this is one of my best friends Eddie." They man hugged. "Can I get by?" I pouty lipped. He laughed and nodded. We walked past him.

"Ever date him?" Adrian whispered into my ear.

"No." I smiled at him. We walked through the guests. I saw the girl that switched with me there… with my parents. "They look busy."

"Why did you go into foreign exchange?" Adrian never asked me why.

"I saw my best friend murdered." I whispered. "I left two days after that…" he wiped away a tear. "I never went to his funeral." He pulled me into his body. I loved his smell, so warm and delicious.

"Tasha switched with you?"

"Yeah, Christian is her cousin but she lived in Cali and he here so we switched because it was for the best."

"She lived by herself."

"I know, her parents died so she got the house." He rubbed small circles into my back. "I love you Adrian." I met his eyes.

"I love you too." He kissed me lightly. "Let's go meet the rents'." I laughed and nodded. We walked over to them.

"Hello…" I looked at my mom.

"Happy anniversary guys." I smiled.

"Oh my god…" my mom smiled, tears springing to her eyes. "You're back." She hugged me tightly. "I've missed you so much. What have you done to your body?" I laughed.

"I've missed you too… and I made my body my own." She kissed my cheek.

"You've grown up so much."

"I know. I'm going to Columbia this year and Adrian…" I nodded towards him. "Has his business ordeal right in New York. We have our own place and everything." She squealed.

"Who's Adrian?"

"My boyfriend." She looked at him, then back to me. "Has Dimitri and them seen you yet? They all got accepted to Columbia too… did you plan this?"

"I haven't spoken to them since Mase mama." She nodded.

"How long are you staying?"

"A week… I want to go find the gang… same place?" she nodded. I looked at Adrian. "Ready?" he took my hand and we headed towards the basement. It was handprint access only, the gang only had access. We walked down the stairs, I heard the announcement made.

"Rosemarie Mazur is entering the hood." We thought it was funny when dad first had it built for us. I heard gasps coming from all over. We finished down the stairs. Adrian wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Roza?" I looked at Dimitri.

"Yes… it's me." I smiled brightly.

"Who's he?" I looked at Lissa.

"My boyfriend." Lissa waited two more seconds before attacking me with a hug. She was crying and I felt her. I hugged her close.

"You left me." she sobbed.

"I know sweetie…" she held tighter. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't stay in this house anymore."

"We all understand." She assured. I never said goodbye to any of them. I let her gather herself. She withdrew, wiping her tears. "How's life?"

"Dad gives me allowance still…"

"Same amount?" Christian asked. He hated I got a mil a month.

"No it's now weekly… I'm also a millionaire on my own… I'm going to college this year… how about you?"

"We all got accepted to Columbia." I smiled.

"Congrats."

"Dimitri and Tasha are together." I looked at him. I bit my lip and then smiled.

"That's good." Dimitri was a year older than me, but in our grade. I had the biggest crush on him back when.

"Me and Liss are together."

"I knew that would happen, you two always were sneaking around." Lissa turned crimson. "Oh yeah, this is Adrian Ivashkov." I introduced him. They all welcomed him, he slung his arm around my waist protectively.

"Where are you going to college?"

"Columbia… is Tasha going there too?"

"No, she's working for your father now." I looked at Dimitri, biting my lip. The day before I left he had kissed me.

"That's good, he likes her a lot." I looked at the ground. It was awkward.

"Why didn't you call us?" I looked at Lissa.

"Dad… I didn't think it was best. I left my life behind for a reason." She looked slightly upset. "I came back to tell you guys that I was sorry. Our lives are moving forward… we are all going to college together like planned an-"

"Not all of us." Christian muttered.

"This was a bad idea…" I said. "I'm sorry I came back. Adrian and I are staying a week to visit with my parents and see Olena, and then we are moving in together."

"No, we're glad you came back." Lissa reached for me. I pulled away.

"Baby, why don't you wait for me at the top of the stairs?" he nodded, dropping a kiss on my lips. He left. I waited until I heard the door shut quietly.

"Do you love him?" I looked at Dimitri. I took a deep breath.

"You guys don't get it apparently." I said calmly. "I know it was my fault he was killed. He was with me when he died. I know this, but watching someone you love with everything in you die… it changes you. Now, I finally return and all I get is cold welcome homes. I left because of you guys." I screamed. "Do you think that I want anyone else to die?"

"Rose…" I glared at her.

"Shut up for once." I snapped. "I felt nothing for years. I only loved one other person like I loved Mase and they weren't interested. It froze my heart. I woke up every morning for the first year and felt nothing, I wanted to die. The only sign that my parents had of me being alive was when they were sent my credit card bills. I met Adrian and everything changed." I had tears in my eyes. "I actually could look at a knife and want to use it to cut something other than my throat. I love him so much, he makes me happy… if you can't accept that I grew up then get the hell out of my life." Christian went to talk. "I'm not listening to anymore. I came back because I love you guys… but I see that I've been replaced, have fun with Tasha." I turned and walked up the stairs, Dimitri caught my arm. I whipped around on him. "Remember when I called you the day before I disappeared to come over?"

"Yeah."

"I was going to tell you that I was leaving." He looked sad. "I was also going to tell you that I was completely in love with you." I ripped my arm from his grip. "Hint the past tense. That kiss meant nothing. Be happy without me." I turned and walked up the stairs. I slammed the door shut behind me. I ran right into Adrian. "Hi." He laughed, hugging me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I stayed in his arms for a few more minutes.

"I want to leave sooner. I have cosmetology school this summer and I need to attend." He nodded. "Let's go up to my room." We have slept together. Mason took my virginity and I was glad it was him. We loved each other over the moon. As we were about to head up the stairs mom and dad caught us.

"Why is Lissa crying?"

"I sort of yelled at them…" she looked at me shocked. "I said how we are all going to school together and Christian said that it wasn't all of us." She knew immediately I was talking about Mason. "We aren't staying the full week. Tomorrow we will spend with you, the next with Olena, and then I'm going to Mase's grave site and then to the airport."

"Did Lissa tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I stepped closer to her.

"The day you left… her parents and brother died."

-X-X-X-

"Are you okay?" I looked behind me at Adrian. He wrapped his arms around me. "You shouldn't ignore them, they all love you… especially Dimitri." We just got home from the day with Olena.

"Too bad for them huh?" I leaned back into him. "They replaced me baby."

"No one could ever replace you." I laughed.

"They managed somehow." He released me, walking towards the bed.

"Little angel… don't you get it?"

"No, apparently I don't."

"They were mad that they couldn't have helped you through your loss, not that you left them… that they were bad friends." That string broke me.

"I know that they were bad friends Adrian." I screamed. "Do you know what they did when they found out Mason died?" I cried. "Do you?" he shook his head. "They all went and comforted Eddie. Eddie was his best friend I get that, but Eddie wasn't there. I was." I pointed at me. "I watched the man snap his neck. I killed a four people that night… did you know that the person you love is a murderer?" he took a step closer to me, I stepped back. "I wish people would stop telling me what they feel or felt like and hear what I felt like and maybe for once give a damn." I screeched. I slid on my flip flops and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked calmly. He knew me so well. I slammed the door shut behind me, stomping down the stairs. I saw the gang with Tasha in the living room. I haven't even met Tasha. I walked past them to the kitchen where all our keys hung. I looked for my bike's key. My fist gathered together. "Rose!" he followed me.

"Damn it, why can't you just leave me alone for once. Let me deal with the issues by myself." I begged, I had tears in my eyes. I haven't cried for Mason yet. It's been four years and I haven't cried one bit.

"Because Rose, that isn't how relationships work." I flipped him the bird and went back to looking for my keys. "Rose…" he touched my shoulder.

"Stop okay… we've talked about this." They were all watching our encounter. "We don't talk about feelings that were before we met… okay?" he shook his head. My shoulders tightened. I spun around on him, looking past his shoulder. "Where in hell are my keys?" I barked at them.

"You mean your bike?" I nodded. Tasha held up the key.

"Can you please hand over my keys?"

"No, Dimitri taught me how to ride. It's mine now." I raised my eyebrows at her.

"No, it will never be yours. Hand them over." I demanded. She shook her head. "MOM. DAD." I screamed. They ran down the stairs.

"What?"

"You gave her my bike?" they nodded slowly. "How could you do that?"

"It's old and pathetic, we didn't think you cared." I felt tears burning their way down my cheeks. "Why do you care?" I looked at Adrian.

"We are leaving… NOW. Get our stuff." He nodded and went back upstairs. I walked past them until Dimitri grabbed my arm. "Let go."

"Tell us why you care."

"You don't need to know." I tried to rip my arm, but he held tight. I looked into his eyes. "It was the only thing of Mason's I had left." my eyes had gone blurry with tears. "The only piece I had left." he released me. "He gave me my first kiss on the bike. He taught me how to ride. He drove me to the date…" I wiped my eyes. "He and I drove that when he took my virginity." I wiped my eyes again. "The date he took me on was to that spooky house… we were taken and the bike was taken too… he died three hours later." I put my wall back up. "That is Mason and I's bike, you gave it to the tramp… we are leaving." I saw Adrian at the door. I walked away. "I'm promising you that this is the last time we will see each other and I will talk to you." I walked out of the door.

-X-X-X-

I sat on my private jet, Adrian was staring out the window. I was pacing. "Did it really mean all that to you?" I looked at him.

"Yes, it did. Adrian besides you… I only ever loved Mason… he died in front of me, that kills a girl on the emotional side. I'm sorry that you got back lash of my temper." He nodded. "When I'm ready to talk about Mason… I'll talk to you."

"Promise?" he held up his pinky. I smiled and wrapped mine around his.

"I promise." I sat down on his lap. "I'm sorry I barked you around so much."

"It's okay baby." He danced his fingers along my skin. "Sorry you never got to visit his grave."

"I'm not ready for it yet…" I whispered. I leaned back into him, closing my eyes. I let sleep overcome me.

_ "Good job Rose." I looked at Mason adoringly. Mason loved me and I loved him, but I also loved Dimitri… I always would love him. I shut the bike off. Mason walked over to me. _

_ "Thank you." He kissed me lovingly. "I love you Mason."_

_ "I love you too Rose, even if you're the reason I'm dead."_

I shot up. Adrian was sleeping deeply. I gently stood and went to the bar. I got a bottle of Vodka out. I downed a large swallow, the burn was light. I put the bottle down. My phone buzzed. I dug it out of my pocket, not bothering looking at the caller ID. "Hello?" I asked raspy.

"Rose." I looked at the ID. It was mom.

"What? Haven't you emotionally scarred me enough for one night?"

"You aren't really going to ignore us are you?"

"You gave away the only thing left I had of him…" she went silent. "Don't bother apologizing."

"I heard you two fighting… are you two okay?"

"We're happy mom. I love him more than I loved anyone else. We have our lives planned out… we're getting married, did I tell you guys that?"

"You can't." she exclaimed.

"Why?" I groaned. "I don't care if you object, we are in love."

"D- Di- Dimitri." She stuttered.

"What about him? Did Tasha give him AIDS?"

"No… he won't get touchy with her."

"Okay, what about him then?"

"He loves you. You and him are supposed to be together." My heart turned icy cold.

"I don't care. I don't feel anything for anyone in your home."

"Our home." She emphasized 'our'.

"No mom, it stopped being my home when Mase died… before that even. You and dad got caught up yourselves… I'm gone. We're eloping and you can't stop us." I hung up the phone. I totally just lied to her, but Adrian was going to propose. I looked at sleeping Adrian. We were landing. I watched him sleep as we hit the ground. He was the heaviest sleeper in the world. I waited five minutes and then tried to wake him up. "Adrian." I shook him.

"Go away." he turned away from me, swatting my hands. I touched his lower area, his eyes shot open. "Not fair." He grumbled.

"Come on, we're home." We grabbed our bags and exited the plane. We walked towards our waiting car. We were silent on the way to the new apartment. As we arrived I decided to tell him. "I told mom we were eloping. Just so you know." I shot out of the car as it came to a stop. I wheeled our bags up to the elevator, trying to avoid him asking why. The elevator doors were about to shut when he stuck his hand out to stop them. He entered.

"Now, why would you do that?"

"Um, well you see…" I cleared my throat. "She pissed me off and she told me dad had an arranged marriage planned for me. That's when I said we were eloping and hung up." He face palmed himself. The bell dinged and we were at the top floor apartments. They were two floors and nice. We walked to our door and unlocked it. I haven't seen it, but Adrian says it's really nice. He covered my eyes before opening the door. He led me inside. I was bouncing with anticipation. He uncovered my eyes. I looked around, it was beautiful. I smiled at him. "It's beautiful Adrian."

"I know." He sounded so proud. I kissed him.

"Suddenly… I really, really want you." I took his hand and led him towards the couch.

-X-X-X-

I woke up to the sound of the alarm on my phone. I had an hour before cosmetology school. I stood up from under the blanket. I left Adrian behind and went to search for our room. I found it on the top floor. It was huge and was already stocked with my clothes. I showered and threw on skinnies, heels, a tank and a cut off shirt. I grabbed my purse and left a note on the counter for Adrian. Everything was within walking distance from us. I loved him so much. I got to Empire with no time to spare. This was going to be a long day. I already had six months from back in Cali, this would be my last six months.

-X-X-X-

I walked out a few hours later. I was done for today. I went to a local coffee place near Columbia's campus. There was a now hiring sign in the window. I walked inside. "Hello, my name is Andrew, how may I help you?" he looked up at me.

"I saw the now hiring sign in the window and wish to apply." He smiled.

"I'm the manager. We need someone soon… come in tomorrow and you're hired." I smiled.

"Thanks." I walked out. I saw a bar. I walked inside. It was afternoon, I could drink. "Vodka straight." I said to the bartender as I sat down. He nodded and went to work. I sat there stupidly, looking at the pin up board. There was a club hiring too, right near campus. I shrugged… maybe two jobs wouldn't hurt.

"Here you go." He set the glass in front of me. My phone rang. I pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby… where are you?" he sounded tired.

"Did you just wake up?"

"Maybe…" he yawned. I sighed.

"I'm just getting lunch before heading out. Why? What did you break?" he laughed.

"I was just curious." He went quiet. "We're going out tonight… to Giovanni's."

"Are we now?"

"Yes, see you then. Have to get to work." I laughed.

"Love you, bye." I hung up. I shot the vodka down. I set the money on the bar. I took a deep breath. I looked at the club poster again. The number was printed on there. I dialed it.

"Hello. This is Frostbite. Are you calling to apply?"

"Yes." I smiled at the voice, it was Mia's.

"Well, we will set up an interview… let me look here." She sounded so bored.

"Mia, really need to work on your phone skills." She squealed.

"Rosie… how was your trip?"

"Good, awful actually. I'll tell you more when I see you."

"Well, the boss is free now. Come on in."

"See you soon." We hung up. I typed in the address to my phone's GPS and started hunting down the place. It wasn't that far away. I got there in ten minutes or so. I walked into the epic bar/ club. I saw Mia standing by the bar. "Mi Mi." she turned, running and attacking me.

"How are you?"

"Fine babe. How about you?"

"Good, Ivan is ready to see you." She led me to the office door. She entered. "Rose Ivashkov is here to see you about the bar tender job." I entered behind her. She pointed to the seat in front of the desk. "She's also applying for the waitressing job." I sat down. Ivan looked me over.

"You'll train her?" Mia nodded. "You're hired." I stood up.

"Thank you." I laughed. He nodded.

"How are you an Ivashkov?"

"My boyfriend is one and he gave me permission to use his last name. Why?"

"Adrian Ivashkov and I are buddies." I nodded. I turned to walk out of the room when he stopped me. "What's your real last name?"

"Mazur." I told him firmly. His eyes widened then went back to normal.

"That is all, you will train the rest of today and tomorrow night you will start." I nodded.

"Thank you again." He nodded and shooed us away. Mia led me to the bar. She showed me all the tricks.

"You'll only waitress until I can train you more in bartending. You will have the same working time frame as me." I nodded. "This will be so much fun." She squealed. I laughed and nodded. "Only three months until school starts."

"I know right?"

-X-X-X-

I slowly ate desert. It was delicious. Adrian and I made small talk through dinner, jokes and such… but now it was time for what he really took me out for. "Rose… baby…" he held my hand.

"What's up?" he smiled at me.

"We've been together for three years now and I think it's time we take things to the next step."

"We're already living together Adrian." I pretended to be blonde.

"I love you more than anything, I'll always love you…" he got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" I bit my lip.

"Oh my god." I whispered. I felt tears come to my eyes. "Yes." I let him slide the ring on to my finger. It was beautiful, lots of diamonds. I smiled at him widely, kissing his lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you." In that moment my life was perfect.


	2. Diseased cow

It's been three months since school started. I got my cosmetology license, I worked two perfect jobs, I had an amazing fiancée that didn't care when I got to the wedding plans, and I was double majoring and acing. I had the perfect life until that one shift. I was working as a waitress in the club. I made my way to one of my tables, not bothering to look up. "Hello, are you ready to order?" I looked up at the gang. My mood plummeted.

"Rose?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Are you ready to order?" I looked behind me for Mia. She was watching me with question.

"No, can you come back?" Lissa said politely. I nodded and went to leave, but stopped. I looked at her.

"I'm sorry about Andre and your parents… I'm really sorry." Her eyes fell with sadness, but filled with hope that I was actually speaking to her. I walked away to Mia. We leaned against the bar.

"Who's the skank?" she nodded towards Tasha who was clinging to Dimitri. "Why's the pathetic creep staring at you?"

"We have to get married. My father made a deal for me. I don't care though, I'm marrying Adrian and I'm happy about it." Speaking of Adrian, he walked up to me.

"When do you get off baby?" I looked at Mia.

"Three."

"It's eleven now though."

"I know." I placed my hand on his arm. He looked bummed. "Go hang with Ivan and his friends… just don't do anything stupid." He nodded. Adrian never did anything stupid. He hated drugs and was allergic to one of the main ingredients in alcohol, so we were good, but I just worry. "I love you." He kissed me.

"I love you." He walked towards the exit. He would be at home with his friends watching a game or discussing business.

"You two are growing distant." She observed.

"I know. It's cause I'm working again and I'm in school. He would do anything for me though. That's why I love him."

"You're table is ready." She observed. She nodded towards where Tasha was waving me down.

"You know, I think we should kill a bitch." She laughed.

"Me too." She yelled after me. I walked toward them, taking out my pen and pad.

"I'm guessing the reason you snapped you're fake nails at me was because you're ready?" I said.

"Yes, we are." Lissa said. I looked at any of them. They didn't speak.

"Can you order?" Tasha cleared her throat.

"What here is healthy?" I tried to stifle my laughter.

"I forgot that you're anorexic." I muttered. "Nothing here is healthy except water." She frowned.

"Fine, I'll have a burger minus the bun and burger and mustard and ketchup." I took a deep breath.

"So you want a slice of lettuce and a slice of tomato?" she nodded. "Whatever floats your boat?"

"I'll have a burger with everything and fries." Christian spoke up.

"Me too." I doubled that. I almost wrote plus spit, but decided against it.

"I'll just have fries." I looked at Lissa. I wrote it all down.

"Any drinks?"

"Water." Tasha said.

"Two beers." Christian said. I looked at Liss.

"You're drinking beer?"

"It's amazing the things you start up." She muttered.

"Russian Vodka." Dimitri whispered. "Double." I nodded and left with their order. I gave the food to the cook and went to the bar and got their drinks. I put it on the waitress tray and everything. I sashayed my way back to them.

"Water, Vodka, and two beers… if you need anything wave me down." I tucked the tray under my arm. "Except you." I pointed at Tasha.

"Rose?" I looked at Lissa.

"What?"

"What did you major in?"

"I, uh, I'm majoring in music and art. I have my beauty school license too. I'm doing well here." She nodded.

"Are you ever going to tell us that you're engaged?" I looked down at my huge ass rocked hand.

"I'm getting married to Adrian. There, happy?" I didn't wait for them to answer, I just walked to the next table. I took out my note pad and pen. "Hello, are you ready to order?" I looked up to my fiancée and Ivan, and I guy I don't know.

"Get us three beers." Ivan demanded. I looked at Adrian.

"Make that two… I can't drink alcohol Ivan." Ivan knew this. I wrote it down. "I'm going to have a burger and fry." I nodded, jotting it down.

"Bottled, canned, or spout?" I looked at the two other men.

"Spout."

"I'll be right back with your drinks." I walked away, but not before hearing.

"You finally put a ring on it man." I smiled and walked to the bar, giving the cook the order and getting the beers. I walked back to their table.

"I'll be right back to take your order." I walked back to grab the gang's order. I sashayed my way to them. I put the food in front of them. "I'll be right back with your bill." I walked to the cash register, getting their bill set up. Ivan was a fun boss. He had a button on the cash register that said annoyance and it was a fifteen dollar charge for annoying your waitress. I took the bill and slid it in my pocket, grabbing my fiancée's food. I walked over to their table, setting the food down. "Are you two hungry at all?"

"Two burgers is all." I nodded at Ivan. "This is all on the house." He whispered in my ear. I nodded. I wrote that down, giving it to the cook and made my way back to the gang. I put the check down.

"I would suggest paying now so that you don't have bouncer's attack you." I warned. I kept a straight face.

"Rose, did we tell you?" I looked at Tasha.

"Hmm?" I picked up the empty beer glasses.

"Dimitri and I are engaged." My hand squeezed tighter onto the glass. "He's also starting as a bouncer next week here." The glass shattered. You couldn't hear it over the sound of the music though. I grabbed the towel from my apron, holding it tightly.

"That's wonderful, make sure to use protection… it would suck if you gave him AIDS." I walked away. I walked towards a laughing Mia.

"You're jealous." She snickered.

"Hardly. Get me the hand broom." She walked behind the counter, handing it to me. "I'm engaged, I have no reason to be jealous. I'm getting married."

"Are you trying to reassure me… or yourself." I looked at her.

"You." That was a lie. "I have to clean up the glass. If Kyle rings the bell take the food to Ivan and his friend." She nodded as I walked away. I walked back over, bending and sweeping up the little pieces. I knew they were watching me. I dumped the pieces in a garbage can nearby. "Now… Christian and Liss, do you want another beer?"

"Hell yeah." Christian cheered, I smiled.

"Get Dimka another Vodka while you're at it." She shoved the glass into my hand. I didn't say anything. I walked off and refilled their drinks. Mia came up next to me.

"I hate her." She whispered. I smirked.

"Me too, she took my life… my everything." I swallowed. She knew about the bike incident, she also knew that I now have a brand new motorcycle and loved speed. "I'm going to end up punching her, I swear to cow." She laughed. She wished me luck as I walked back over there. I put the drinks down, turning to leave.

"Oh, one more thing." I clenched my teeth and turned to her. "Can I have something… strong?" I nodded. "I was thinking maybe rum or brandy."

"Yes ma'am." I went to turn to leave.

"Baby, what do you think?" I turned back to them. She was hung over Dimitri.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you something straight up Tasha. You are an annoying fucking little bitch. I hate you."

"You're just jealous." She told me like it was a fact.

"Why would I be jealous of a disease ridden cow?" I asked honestly. "You have nothing I want, get over yourself." I turned to walk away but stopped. "Oh and by the way…" I turned back to her. "Your little fiancée there was sold by his mother to my father as my husband. He is to marry me by mob law… my father may love you, but is he going to choose you over his own heir?"

"He probably would since it's only you."

"That's funny. I know you feel abandoned, but don't be sad because your daddy died to get away from you and mine won't stop trying to get close to me. Honestly, it's okay no one wants you." She looked like I slapped her.

"Rose." Ivan came up behind me. "What's going on here?" Tasha smirked.

"Ivan, she's being mean." I said simply. He tried to hold back his laughter.

"That's why we have the annoyance fee." He stated.

"That button would break before it would be enough to describe the annoyance this cow has been." He looked at me.

"Are you and the hubby having issues?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"No." I rolled my eyes. "Even if we were I wouldn't tell you." He laughed. "It's fine, I'll be a good girl."

"Good, we'll talk about her…" he looked at Tasha. "Later." I nodded. He walked away. I turned back to her.

"He owes my fiancée, that's why he's going to ban you from the club." I stated simply.

"You started it." She cried.

"Yes, but see… people care about me… unlike they do you." She looked ready to hit me. "I have to go, but if you annoy me one more time, I swear to cow you will never breathe again." I turned and walked away. Mia was laughing again. "She wants something strong."

"Like what?"

"I was thinking Kyle piss… but she thought rum." I mimicked her. Mia laughed. "I'll get her the rum… go get Kyle to pee a little in this glass." She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Really? Why me?"

"You're banging him." I said simply. "Do it, for me, please." I pouted. She sighed and took the cup, going back into the kitchen. She came out ten minutes later. I got a clean glass, pouring some rum into it, I spooned so pee over. The counter was high, so no one could see me do this. Mia was pissing herself. "Get rid of the evidence." I whispered to her. I walked over to Tasha and put the glass in front of her.

"How do I know you didn't do anything to it?"

"Why would I risk my job?"

"You took ten minutes to do it."

"Look around you retard, I'm a waitress and this club is full." She looked me over. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I walked to Mia. Mia watched her.

"Look now, she's about to take a swig." I turned. We watched her take a sip. She scrunched her face. She swallowed. She took another sip. I was holding back laughter. Mia was almost purple from laughing. Tasha waved me over. I swallowed my laughter.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked bored.

"Is this rum good?" I nodded.

"It's fresh."

"You try some." She handed the glass towards me.

"I can't drink while I'm working." I saw Adrian waving me over. "I have to go, your rum is fine." I walked over to him. "Hey baby." I kissed him lightly.

"Hey. So I heard that you were talking badly to Tasha."

"She annoyed me, I wouldn't have otherwise… I swear to cow." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "Baby, what do you need?" Ivan and his friend were watching our encounter.

"Ivan said you can have the rest of the night off." My eyes lit up. I grabbed his hand.

"Tootaloo." I pulled him along to the bar. I took off my apron and timed myself out. "Mia, got the rest of the night off."

"No, I just got back from your table, Tasha needs to speak with you." I growled. "Then you can leave with hubby boo." I dragged Adrian with me.

"Nice to see you again Adrian." Everyone greeted him. I looked at Tasha.

"I was about to leave with my husband, what could you possibly need?"

"I thought you were only engaged." I waved Lissa off.

"Did you put something in my drink?"

"No. Now may I leave?"

"Not until you tell me the truth."

"No I did not put piss in your drink." Her mouth hit the table.

"You what?" she almost screamed. Lissa and Christian were laughing.

"I said I did not, emphasize the did." She looked red. "Baby, let's go home." Adrian nodded, his hands going to my hips. I hopped on his back. "See ya."

"Wait." I put my head on his neck.

"What?" I demanded.

"Did you put piss in my drink?"

"I swear to cow." I put my hand up to god. "Giddy up Adrian, I want to ride you again before sunrise." He hauled his ass out of there.

-X-X-X-

I lay on his chest as the sun rose. "Did you really put piss in her drink?" I looked up at him.

"Yes." He chuckled. "What? She messed with the daughter of the one and only… Mazur daughter." He sighed. "Come on. She took everything from me… she deserved to drink piss."

"Beautiful Rose." He murmured. "Do you have class today?"

"Yes, I have one piano class and then I have a shift at the coffee joint and then bartending lesson with Mia and then a four hour shift there."

"You work too much, I barely get to see you anymore." He kissed my head.

"I know baby, but you know I love a full schedule."

"I know… maybe you could quit the coffee shop job… or bartending."

"I'll think about it." I dropped a kiss on his lips. "I have to get going though, so want to meet me at the coffee shop for lunch before my shift?" he nodded. "I'm going to get dressed." I walked into the walk-in closet. I pulled on a batman tank top and some tight skinny jeans. I pulled on my leather jacket and heels and walked back out. "Call me if something comes up. I'll call you too." I grabbed my black leather purse and keys. "Love you babe." I walked down the stairs, him following me… nude.

"I love you too." I shut the door behind me. I walked on campus ready to start my day.

-X-X-X-

I walked out from my class, pulling my phone from my pocket. I called Adrian. "Hey baby what's up?"

"I can't make it, Mia called and I'm needed for some book work." He groaned.

"Rose, I don't know how much more I can take."

"I'm sorry. Adrian, I'll tell you what happened when I get home tonight."

"Whatever." He hung up. I walked to the coffee shop. I saw my manager working the counter. I walked up to him.

"Hey…" he smiled at me. "Um, I can't work here anymore. I already have three other jobs and school and it's tearing my fiancée to pieces."

"I understand. I've heard the phone fights between you two on your breaks."

"Thanks." He walked to the back. He handed me my last paycheck. "My friend's looking for work, I'll send her to you." I winked at him, he grinned.

"Got it." I walked out and got my phone out. I called Mia.

"Hey bitch."

"Hey. Where are you?"

"Just about to enter the club, why?"

"Can you help me?"

"Yeah, meet me outside." I hung up and headed over there. She was standing impatiently. "What's up?"

"Adrian is mad at me for not making time for him… I was wondering if you would go with me to get wedding planners." She nodded eagerly.

"I always wanted to plan a wedding." I laughed. "Let's go." Three hours later I had every book on weddings and numbers to all the major people. We were walking past the coffee chop when I saw Adrian… with another girl.


	3. Issues with the wedding

"Is that…?"

"Yep." I whispered. "Do you think he's cheating on me?"

"No, he's too crazy about you." She reassured me. I watched him a moment longer. He looked up and saw me, his face turned soft. I felt a tear leak. He went to stand up. "Let's go."

"Yeah." We took off in the direction of the club. I looked back to see them hugging goodbye. Adrian was watching me. We walked faster, turning the curb. We entered the club. I sat down. "Do we have to practice today?" she shook her head.

"We can plan the wedding…" she offered.

"I don't think I want to plan it yet… they were hugging, Mia."

"So? Last night I'm sure you did more than hug."

"Yeah and they could be more than hugging too." I bit my lip. "I can't lose someone else Mi-Mi."

"You won't." her phone buzzed. "The new bouncer is here. He is going to be following Ivan around." I shrugged. "Let's plan the wedding. Adrian is mad about you."

"I know… I'm just being stupid."

"You finally realize it." She joked. I laughed. I got out the wedding to do book. "I'll call and set up an appointment with a bridal shop consultant."

"Wait, let's pick a date first." I got a pen out. I looked at the first to do. "I think it should be six months from now."

"Why then?"

"It'll be our five year anniversary."

"Awe." She fanned herself. "Good date, write it down. I'll start setting up appointments."

"Tomorrow I don't have class… do you want to check out churches?" she nodded. She started dialing. I went through my contact book, writing down people to invite. I invited everyone from Adrian's business and my personal life. I ignored all calls from Adrian… he can't just date someone if I'm not there. I wrote down a few maybe people… my parents, the gang and their families, and Mason's family. I would do that in person if I'm going to invite them.

"Okay, you have a day with David's Bridal and Sincerity Bridal. David's is November 7 and Sincerity is October 29." That wasn't even a month away. I nodded. "Kleinfield has a spot open this Friday. I told them you would take it." I nodded.

"You will be the best friend that will help me through this. Finding caterers… I think we should look at Angelo's and Lonny's Cuisine." They were amazing food places. "Maybe even Giovanni's would do it." She wrote down the names.

"ROSE! MIA!" we looked at Ivan.

"What?"

"The club is about to open and you have books and magazines scattered." I nodded.

"I apologize, this is my fault… we'll clean it up right away." he nodded, I saw Dimitri staring at the wedding book on the counter. Ivan walked away, Dimitri in tow. We cleaned up, organizing our stuff. We put it under the bar in my bags. I looked at Mia. "I'm thinking Grace Church or St. Peter's."

"Those are good choices. They're beautiful." We walked to the back, I pulled my tank top up, wrapping a hair tie around the fabric and tucking it under my bra. "Ivan wants to much skin shown." She was doing the same as me.

"I know."

"We can visit the churches tomorrow, and then start calling caterers." She pulled her hair up into a bun. I pulled it into a side pony tail, my razor bangs hanging in my face. "Oh, and then photographers." I thought about Christian… he was going to school for photography. "Do you have any ideas?" I nodded.

"You know the people from last night?" she nodded. "One of them is going to school for photography, he's always been blessed with being able to capture perfection."

"Ask him."

"We aren't on good terms… I wasn't even thinking about inviting them to the wedding." I turned the beer chiller thing up on high. "I just wish I could go back to when I was with Mason that night. I wish I could take it all back… but I also don't."

"I don't understand."

"If he wouldn't have ever die… I wouldn't love Adrian and be able to get away from my father." She nodded. "But since he did die… I'm free. I left and became my own person. I met you and we work together. I'm attending college." I shrugged. "I'm getting married."

"Rose." I looked at Dimitri. "Ivan says to tell you he has two very important guests coming tonight and to wait on them in his personal office." I nodded.

"Tell him no problem." He turned to walked away. "Dimka." He froze and turned to me. "Is Christian coming tonight?" he looked me over.

"Why?"

"I was going to offer him his first job as a photographer."

"You were going to invite him to your wedding?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Yes… actually you all. I was also going to apologize to Tasha for my misbehavior last night." His eyes softened. "I'm really sorry Dimka, I don't know what happened… she just pissed me off." I sighed. "Congratulations on getting engaged."

"Thanks…" he looked at my ring. "You too." He turned and walked away.

"He loves you." Mia whispered. "He's completely in love with you, he hates Tasha and loves you." I sighed.

"I know, but I love Adrian." She just looked at me.

"I'll go open…" she sounded weird. I looked to where her eyes travelled. Adrian was walking towards me. I turned back to washing the bar.

"Rose, she works for me." I held up my hand.

"Just answer me this…" he nodded. "Are you cheating on me?" I had tears in my eyes. "Is it because I'm never around? Is it because I'm not planning the wedding?"

"No… baby. I would never cheat on you." I knew this man backwards and front. I knew he was lying.

"Who is she?"

"What's gotten into you?" he reached for me, but I backed up.

"Maybe the fact that my fiancée told me this morning that he can't handle much more of me."

"No, I meant I couldn't handle much more of not being with you." He reassured. "I love you more than anything. That girl is my cousin. She's Kaleb's daughter. She's eighteen and trying to make money." I looked into his eyes.

"You swear?" he nodded. I let him touch me this time. "What do you think about June 2 of next year?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was thinking that's when we are getting married." His eyes lit up. "Mia and I joined forces today after I told you I got caught up. We've been talking to bridal shops and making up a checklist."

"Really?" I nodded.

"We'll do everything. You just need to check the list of people to invite. I thought everyone from your job and then my personal life and back home life. Here is the list." I dug it out of my bag. I handed it to him. "Just double check it."

"I can do that. I'll be with Ivan tonight." He kissed me. "I love you."

"I love you too." He walked towards Ivan's office. Mia returned. The club was filling up with people. "We made up. It was his cousin." She laughed.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I met her four years ago… before the plastic surgery." She cackled. "We have a long night in head of us."

"Agreed."

-X-X-X-

I had an hour left of my shift when Ivan sent me a note. It said to meet him right away. I looked at Mia. "If they come, smooth talk." She nodded. I walked to his office and entered. Adrian and him were chatting. "Hello."

"Hey, I just got note that Angela and Rex are sick, you and Mia will be working to closing." My mouth hit the floor.

"What?" I whined. "That's like six hours from now."

"I know." He looked me over. "My guests are about to arrive. Leave." He shooed me politely. I walked out of the office, huffing. I made my way back to Mia who was with Christian and Lissa. I pulled her close.

"We have to work until closing, Ivan's direct order."

"Fire truck." She swore.

"I agree." I pulled away. I saw Tasha glaring at me. "I want to apologize for last night's behavior." I told her above the music. She eyed me up. "I'm really sorry."

"Whatever." I withheld from rolling my eyes. I looked at Lissa and Christian.

"I'm sorry for flipping that night. You didn't deserve it. I was just angry." She nodded, smiling.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you." I swallowed.

"Christian… are you still going to be a photographer?" he nodded. "I was wondering if you would be my wedding photographer."

"I get paid and everything?" he joked.

"Yes." I pulled a piece of paper from my pocket and a pen. I wrote down a number. I gave him the paper. His eyes bugged.

"I can't take any money from you."

"Yes you can, you're going to have to deal with me for the next six months… I would expect you asking for more." He laughed. I looked at Liss. "Do you want to help me and Mia plan?" she nodded eagerly. "I've really missed you guys."

"We've missed you too." She got out of her seat, hugging me tightly. Once she withdrew her eyes lit up. "Did I forget to tell you?"

"What?"

"Your dad and mom are having a meeting with the owner of the club." I sighed. I looked at the bar, poor Lila. She was by herself.

"That's just great. We have to go. Stop by the bar before you leave and I'll give you my number. We're checking out churches tomorrow." She nodded. "See you later." Mia and I walked back.

"You guys love each other so much. It's obvious."

"I know Mia. I love them a lot, but they chose Tasha over me. I am sorry for everything, but I don't know how much more I can take of Tasha being a puppy dog." We went around the bar. "Do you want door duty or bar duty?"

"Bar, you take door." I walked to the entrance. I smiled at Amelia.

"You can go do floor duty." She left happily. I bet she got tired of annoying creeps a lot. I smiled at the person in line. "ID." He handed it over. I looked at the kid. "This is fake. Shoo." He handed me a fifty. I raised my eyebrow, pulling him gently off to the side. "Don't make me call the cops." I warned, taking the fifty. He frowned and left. Dimitri was standing next to me for props.

"Hello beautiful." This man was handsome, a total creep, but handsome. I smiled at him.

"ID." I said normal tone. He handed it to me. He was definitely old enough. I took the stamp and stamped his hand. "Welcome to Frostbite." He entered.

-X-X-X-

I went through this routine about five hundred times. My face hurt and my legs were tired. I checked the time. Only three hours left. The max was inside. The line stopped. I was chilling, waiting for people to leave. Dimitri was silent this whole time. He was rigid, I knew that meant that he was angry. I turned towards him. "What's wrong?" he looked at me.

"I'm not upset." I looked at him, eyebrows raised. He smirked. "Still unable to do the one eyebrow." I glared at him, trying not to smile. "Get back to work loser." He ruffled my hair. I punched him in the arm, turning back to the line. I saw a huge group of people leaving.

"Have your ID's ready." I told the people in front. I looked at the guy, hand out. He put the ID in my hand. "Welcome to Frostbite." I stamped his hand. I repeated this for five more then stopped. "So, Dimitri…" I turned back to him.

"What?" he raised his eyebrow at me, smirking.

"Will you be one of my bridesmaids?" I bit my lip. He looked pointedly at my lips, then my eyes.

"That means me in a dress… so no." I grinned.

"I'll give you a tux." He sighed, thinking about it. I watched the door. Three more left. I let three more in.

"Okay… will you be my best… woman?" he tried to contain his laughter. I chuckled.

"How sweet…" I let a few more in. "Can I wear a tux?" I was jumping up and down.

"You are the strangest woman I have ever met." He looked down at me. I frowned. "Yes, if you want." I smiled. I let a few more in. I saw Amelia walk back out.

"Mia says that you are supposed to be inside… Ivan's guests just arrived and he's demanding it." I looked at Dimitri.

"Okay, have fun." I handed her the stamp. I walked inside, feeling his eyes burning into my back. I walked to his personal office, knocking.

"Enter." I came in. I saw my parents sitting there with Adrian. "Rosemarie, nice of you to join us." Ivan smiled. I smiled politely.

"You called?" I asked.

"Yes, we are ready to order." I nodded. "Four orders of burgers and fries… what would you like to drink?" he looked at my parents. They just stared at me.

"Just beer." My dad said.

"Three beers and one water." Ivan shooed me. I walked out, letting the door click gently. I walked to the kitchen, giving Kyle's the order. I grabbed their drinks and headed back. I set the drinks in front of them.

"I'll be back with your food… page me if you need me." Ivan stopped me.

"Rose… your parents and I were talking… you didn't tell them you were engaged?" he was starting problems.

"No, we aren't really speaking at the moment." I went to walk out the door.

"Rose…" my mom stood up. I held my hand up.

"Just don't… okay?" I shut the door behind me. I walked to the kitchen, their food was almost ready. I looked at Mia. "One and a half hours." She grinned.

"I am so tired." She complained.

"Me too." I laughed. Kyle dinged the bell. I grabbed the food and made my way to his office. I set the food down.

"Rose?" I looked at Ivan.

"Why don't you take off for tonight? Lila and Amelia have everything under control."

"Thank you." I shut the door behind me. I walked to the bar. I grabbed Mia. "We have the rest of the night off." She squealed. "Did they leave?" she shook her head. I looked at the table where they sat. I grabbed a napkin, writing my name and number down. I walked to their table. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Lissa slurred. I looked at Christian.

"Here's my number. Call me tomorrow." I smiled at Lissa. "Tell her she can join me at my place after she gets over her hangover." He laughed and nodded. "I won't tell anyone that you have fake ID's either." He grinned. "See ya." I turned and went back to the bar. Mia handed me my bag and we headed out. I texted Adrian telling him I was going home. We made our way to the front. Amelia looked at us as we were leaving.

"He gave you the night off?" I nodded.

"Have fun. The count is one hour with a few minutes. You have almost made it." She grinned. "Bye. Dimitri, Christian has my number. I'll get your dress ready." He laughed, shaking his head. Mia and I made our way to our bike's. We were right in front of the bar. I swung my leg over.

"What was that about?"

"They're my best friends, it hurts knowing they were mad at me. We have a lot of work to do. See you in a few hours." She waved. I turned the key, gassing it. I had a long six months to get through.


	4. Five years and four weeks

There was only ten days left until the wedding. We were finishing up the wedding dress. I was having it fitted one last time. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was beautiful. The dress was beautiful. I bit my lip, happy. This week was stuffed full with activities. I constantly walked around in my shoes. I broke them in quickly. Everything was taken care of, I only needed to visit the spa and get my hair done. Lissa and I were close like Mia and I. Dimitri and Tasha were constantly fighting. I was happy about that. My parents were trying to talk to me, but I kept ignoring them. I sent them an invite to the wedding, but I doubted they would come.

"Rose?" we were on our way to shop for the honeymoon. I looked at them. "Are you happy with Adrian?"

"Of course." I smiled.

"Well…" they looked at each other. "You and Dimitri have gotten close." Lissa said. Dimitri and I ended before we even started.

"He's my best friend." I said simply.

"Rosie." Mia looked at me like I was stupid. "Are you sure?"

"I've been sure about Adrian for the past five years." I assured them. "Come on… I need gear for the honeymoon, he won't tell me where we're going." I tugged them into a lingerie store.

They dropped the are you sure conversation and actually help me plan for the honeymoon. It took a few hours but I got quite a few outfits. We were on our way home when they decided to talk again. Lissa's phone rang. "Hello?" Mia was driving and I was staring out the window. "What do you mean?" I watched her. "She did what…?" I heard murmuring on the other end. "It's because of who?"

"Liss, everything okay back there?" Mia asked. Lissa nodded.

"No, he can stay with us." She assured. "No, I don't think that's a good idea." She sighed. "Fine." I watched as she angrily hung up the phone.

"What happened babe?" I turned to face her.

"Tasha just cheated on Dimitri and now he has to stay with us." I frowned.

"I told you that diseased cow was trouble." She laughed.

"We told him that too, he said that she would never mean what his true love meant to him."

"Oh, well sucks for her." I turned to look out the window.

"Rose?" I didn't look at her.

"Hmm?" she sighed.

"He said who is true love is…" I closed my eyes.

"Spill Lissa…" I warned.

"It was you."

-X-X-X-

We were at the day spa, day before the wedding. I should be thinking about Adrian… but I can only think about Dimitri… one of my four bridesmaids, or well in his case bridesman. I chuckled on the inside, I cracked myself up. We were at a hotel for tonight, Lissa, Mia and me. We had an all day spa and then we would retire to giant fluffy beds. Adrian texted me every five minutes. I would return the text. Eventually Lissa just took my phone. I loved today. We were having so much fun.

"I'm tired." Mia whined. She jumped onto my back. "Carry me monkey." I laughed.

"I'm the one getting married and I'm carrying you." She giggled. Lissa unlocked our door and let us in. Victoria was with Dimitri. Victoria was my other bridesmaid, she was Dimitri's little sister. My flower girl was my little niece Kina. She was adorable and loved her dress. The ring bearer was Adrian's nephew, Nathan. The kids were adorable. "This place is gorgeous." I dropped Mia, she oofed. I ran and jumped on the bed. "So comfortable." I moaned.

"Such a freak." I laughed. We retired for the night. We slept long and peacefully… okay they did. I was up at four in the morning. I took a long hot shower, letting my body absorb the heat. It was six when they woke up. "ROSE!" they screamed into the door.

"I'm in the shower, hold on." I shut the water off and got out of the shower. I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door.

"God. How long have you been showering?"

"Two hours." Mia entered the bathroom. She was the quickest showerer alive. "Lissa… I'm going to get dressed, the limo will be here in five hours." She nodded. "There's a room rented across the hall filled with all our things. I'll be over there." She nodded. "You can shower there if you want." I opened the bathroom door. "Mia, we'll be in the room across the hall, come over when you're done."

"Got it." We left the room. The other room was packed full of stuff. I blow dried my hair while Lissa showered. My hair was naturally curly. It was beautiful. Once I got done, I curled my bangs to match the rest. Mia came in as I stood up. I was in black under garments with a black garter around my thigh. "Oh, lookin hot." She squealed. Her towel was wrapped tightly around her. Lissa came out just then too.

"You're looking sexy." I laughed.

"Come on. Put on under garments." I ordered. They saluted me and went at dressing themselves and blow drying their hair. We didn't dare get into our dresses yet. We still had three hours by the time we were done with hair. They both wanted to do my hair. They put on black eyeliner and then blue and purple eye shadow with silver sparkles, and then light pink lip stain and a light blush. That took an hour. "Do your makeup, I'll wait. I don't think they can start the wedding without the bride." They laughed and got to work. They were done with an hour to spare. It took an hour for me to shove them into their dresses and then me into mine. My breasts were almost spilling over the delicate lace. Lissa's phone rang.

"Hello?" she took pictures with her camera. She was a quiet a minute. "No, we are about to head to the limo, why?" she went quiet again. "You're sure?" she sighed. "Okay." She hung up.

"What's wrong?" she shook her head.

"They can't find Adrian's corsage." I frowned.

"That's wonderful." I muttered. "Guys are so stupid."

"Agreed." They cheered in unison. I smirked.

"Let's go. We're officially late now." I looked at the time. We were a half hour late. We headed out, locking the room's door. We entered the elevator, me hiking my dress up to avoid dirt. We walked out, me dress hiked up. Mia and Lissa in back, holding up the back of the dress. We walked to the limo, sliding in. I took in a deep breath, my last few moments as being single.

-X-X-X-

Adrian was late. I tapped my foot angrily. I was pacing as Lissa tried to sooth me. Everyone was here except the groom. "Roza." I looked at Dimitri.

"Where is he?"

"They all just arrived." I released the breath I was holding. "He's at the front of the church waiting for you." He sounded jealous. I saw his hand balled into a fist. I saw Viktoria.

"Hey Vika." She hugged me. "We can chat at the reception, let's get moving though."

"Got it." I went to the back of the church. I took in a deep breath.

"You ready?" Mia whispered. I nodded. The men at the back opened the doors. I let the bridesmaids go in head of me with the groomsmen, it was funny watching Dimitri latch arms with Ivan. The ring bearer went out next. I watched as he left. The flower girl went, I counted to ten and followed suit. I saw Adrian waiting there for me. I plastered a smile on my face, trying not to sprint to him. When we finally made it I gave my bouquet to Lissa. Christian was video recording and taking photos. I looked at Adrian and smiled, though I was thinking about Dimitri and how much I love him.

-X-X-X-

He spun me around. I squealed, giggling. We were dancing away on the dance floor at the reception. He put me on my feet. "I love you so much." He whispered.

"I know." He smiled. The band stopped playing.

"It's time for the father-daughter dance." I saw my dad in the crowd. I hoped he wouldn't turn me down in front of all these people. I waited, sad when he wasn't showing. Then he tapped my shoulder. I turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you." I whispered. He pulled me closer and we began dancing. "I know you don't approve… but isn't it important that I'm happy?"

"You were happy with Mason." I looked into his eyes. "Happy with Dimitri too."

"No, Dimitri and I were never together." My body went rigid, my eyes cold. "Don't talk about Mason." I let him twirl me around.

"I thought you loved him." He observed.

"Is it your goal to hurt your daughter? You already replaced me daddy… wasn't that enough?" I had a tear leak out. "I want you and mom to leave after this song."

"Rose… I didn't mean to." I cut him off.

"It's too late, you already did." I scanned the crowd around me, trying to stay happy. The song was coming to an end. "You didn't like that I didn't want to be part of your business and you replaced me, get over it… you lost me Abe. You lost me the minute that your business took away Mason." The song ended. Adrian tapped my shoulder. I nodded and went into his arms. "Why can't it be about me for once?" I whispered.

"It's about you now." he promised, kissing me gently. "In my world it'll be all about you." He kissed me again.

"I can't wait to go to where you're taking me." I whispered huskily in his ear.

"Me either." I laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

We ate an hour later. Lissa did a speech, as did Mia, and the best man did his speech. It was average. I munched away on the food though. This was taking so long, but I played the part. When we finally were making our way to his car I was ready to scream with joy. Dimitri pulled me aside. Adrian waited. He hugged me tightly. "I love you Rose."

"I know." He released me. "I'm sorry about the cow." He laughed.

"Me too. Have fun on your honeymoon."

"Thanks, my life's perfect now." he smiled, but his eyes told me how depressed he was. "Goodbye, see you in a few weeks." I kissed his cheek. A few pictures later Adrian and I were driving to the airport.

-X-X-X-

It's been four weeks since the wedding and I was still on my honeymoon. "Baby! I'm back." I called as I shut the door behind me. He was in bed… with someone else. I looked at him, broken. "Um… yeah." I grabbed my packed suitcase. We were leaving this week… I'm leaving now. He looked at me.

"This isn't what it looks like." He stood up from her. I held back tears.

"We're so over." I said calmly. I grabbed the rest of my stuff and walked out of the door.

"Rose, wait." He called. He chased after me.

"I knew you were cheating on me, but I trusted you." I told him as I headed for our rental car.

"Rose." He grabbed my arm.

"I want a divorce and I'm getting the best damn lawyer." I punched him. "Now, let go. We're over." I closed the door, locking the doors. I drove to the airport, my heart cold and dead. We had our own private jet. He took me to Spain for our honeymoon. I drove faster. I called our pilot and told him to get to the plane pronto. When I arrived he was ready to take off. I let him get us home. I haven't cried for the past five years, he ruined me all over again. I exited the plane, our car in the parking lot. I called Lissa on the way to the car.

"What's up babe?" she answered.

"I need your lawyer."

"Why?" she sounded scared.

"I'll tell you later." I hung up and started driving to pack my things.


	5. I love you Roza

I sat at the counter. I looked at the pad on the counter. I wrote the note in my cute writing. _Dear Adrian, I hope she was worth it. _I know, it isn't original, but I had so many emotions pumping through me. I grabbed my many bags writing one last thing. _I'll be back for the rest._ I walked out of the door, locking it on the way out. I left the key on the counter and headed to the elevator. I've lost everything. I mean think about it, Mason, my friends, Dimitri, my family, and my husband. I was empty. I was ecstatic when my bike was in view. I looked at my bags, my bike was right next to my truck. I worked on loading my bike into the truck, it almost worked. I pulled my cell out of my back pocket. I dialed Dimitri's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, come to the garage of my building."

"Okay, Lissa sent me to your building. I'm right around the corner." I hung up. I stared at the half loaded bike. I heard a car pull up behind me. Dimitri walked over to me. "What have you done?" he chuckled.

"Load the bike." I ordered. He raised his eyebrow at me. "Please?" I pouted my lip and batted my eyelashes. He pulled the bike into the car. "Thank you. I'm going to put my bags into the back and ride with you to you and Lissa's and Christian's."

"What happened, Rose?"

"I'll tell you all when we get there." I promised. I closed the hatch. "Meet you there?" he looked me over, studying me.

"Okay." He got back into his truck. I hopped in the driver's seat, driving away. I followed him all the way to their apartment. I was ready to kill someone. My thoughts of Adrian and the past month… we had a lot of sex. He would be on the plane by now if he followed after me, I doubted it. I pulled next to Dimitri. I grabbed my suitcases. He grabbed the other two. "Is there more?"

"I have to go back for it. I'm going to wait a bit." We walked into their… somewhat nice building and went up the elevator. It was silent between us.

"Rose?"

"What?" I looked at him. He shuffled uncomfortably.

"Did something happen between Adrian and you?" I met his eyes, studying his motives.

"Yeah, something big." He led me to their apartment door, using his keys to unlock the door. He led me inside where Christian, Lissa, and Mia were pacing. Well, Christian was relaxing on the couch.

"Dimitiri, did you find…" she cut off. "Why do you have luggage?" he stepped off to the side. They all looked at me. They waited for an answer. I shrugged, dropping my luggage. "What happened Rose?" I met her eyes.

"He didn't." Mia whispered. I nodded. "Was it with her?"

"No… our maid." My voice cracked.

"Well… my lawyer is on her way." Lissa offered a weak smile. I laughed.

"I'm taking all his money." She cracked, laughing hysterically.

"He has hundreds of accounts."

"The police will know that." She cocked an eyebrow. "Lissa, he's paying me what I spent on our wedding, the money I deserve, alimony, and…" I cut off.

"What else would he owe you?" I dug in my bag for the paper baggie holding the pregnancy test I bought at a drug store on my way home. I pulled the baggie out, letting them see. "Can I see what's in that bag?" I nodded. They all knew what was in that bag. Christian opened it. His eyes fell, he knew what this meant.

"Do you think I'm just two months late?" I looked at Lissa and Mia. "Please tell me that it isn't true." They both stepped forward.

"Take it, just in case you are counting wrong." They hugged me. My body shaking. I looked at Dimitri.

"I bet you don't love me now." I whispered. I looked back at Lissa. "Can I…?" I nodded towards the bathroom. She nodded. I took the bag and entered the bathroom.

-X-X-X-

"What's taking so long?" Mia paced back and forth. I looked at her.

"Mia, calm down. She's probably thanking god it isn't true." I don't know why I had so much hope. She was two months late.

"Lissa… she loves you. I don't get it since you replaced her, but I kind of like you too… anyways, don't bull shit me. She loves Dimitri and now she's pregnant with the man that she tried to replace Dimitri with." She barked at me. We leaned harder against the door, listening in. I heard her unlock the door. We backed up. She exited, face white and looking like she was ready to be sick. "Baby?" she asked. Rose dropped the stick to the floor. Tears lit her eyes. I watched her fight the tears.

"Rose, talk to me." she looked dead. I bent to the floor, picking up the stick. It had a tiny little plus sign. I handed it to Mia. She just stared at it. "Someone speak."

"Let me see it." Dimitri stepped forward, ripping the stick from Mia's hand. His face paled, he chucked the stick away. "It's wrong, it has to be." That shook Mia out of her reverie.

"No, we all know its right. She's by herself now." she spat at us. Rose looked up at us all.

"It has to be wrong."

"Rosie." Mia cooed. Rose just blanked out. "Please talk to us."

"I was pregnant before." She whispered. I looked at her shocked.

"Mason and I were expecting. I was a four months along when I miscarried."

"You were only fifteen." I nodded. "Rose." She backed away from us.

"My doctors said that the baby was never meant to make it. They said the first few pregnancies I go through will throw my body off balance." She looked out the window. "They said I should expect miscarriages. My body is meant to kill the babies." She laughed. "Who tells someone that? What makes them god?" she screamed at us. "I tried to be so careful. I've lost everything." She cried. No tears fell. We all were silent for a few minutes. "Can I stay with you for a few days? I'm going to be house hunting. I'm thinking I'm moving to a quieter place."

"What about college?"

"I'll do it later on." She whispered. "I'm the best there is… almost. Everyone knows me. I think it's time I moved on from this life. After the divorce follows through… we're out of here." She laid a hand on her stomach. "Can I please stay with you?" she looked at me then Mia.

"You can stay with me." I spoke up. "This apartment is big enough."

"Thank you." She hugged me gently. I felt her tiredness leaking into the air.

"You can sleep in my bed with me, Christian can take the couch." Christian opened his mouth to complain, but I glared at him. "Come on Rose, you must be tired." She nodded, letting me lead her to my bedroom. "Tomorrow it will all be better."

-X-X-X-

I woke up to the sound of my phone. I stood up from the bed, walking out into the living room. "Hello?" I asked groggily.

"Rose." It was Adrian.

"I really have to start looking at the caller ID." I muttered.

"Please listen to me." he begged.

"No Adrian. Four weeks ago we were walking down the aisle. We're married Adrian and you fucked someone else." I hardly swore. "Have you been cheating on my me before that?"

"Rose…" his voice was guilty.

"Oh god… all those girls that work for you." I put two and two together. "The meetings that take all night, the overnight meetings, and the late lunches…" I trailed off. "You've been cheating on my for five years."

"No Rose." He denied.

"How long…?" I demanded.

"That isn't important."

"YES IT IS." I screamed into the phone. I heard someone rustling. I walked out into the hallway. "Adrian… I'm done."

"Till death do us part." He argued.

"THAT LOST ALL MEANING ADRIAN." I laughed. "The bible said also no adultery… guess what you committed?" I growled. "I'm guessing you're on your way back to the apartment."

"Yes." I heard a few curse words. "Where's your bike and truck?" he demanded.

"I grabbed the necessities and left." I explained. He went silent. "I want a divorce Adrian. I want alimony, then money I wasted on everything for our wedding, the money I deserve, and child support."

"Rose, why child support?"

"You knocked me up stupid."

"Trust me, you will be in debt by the time I'm done with you." I promised.

"Let's talk this out, move past this."

"No Adrian, just hope I don't tell my father that you were screwing other people." He cursed loudly. "I'll be back to gather my things with a friend. I left my key on the counter… I really hope she was worth it Adrian."

"They meant nothing."

"I hate liars." I hung up, turning around. The door was open and the gang all watched me. "So… when can the lawyer get here?" she smiled softly at me. I haven't cried over anything, I must be stronger than I think. "I'm going to just use my computer to research places."

"You're a billionaire and rich daddy's girl." Christian laughed. I smiled.

"You know it… minus that daddy's rich girl part." I walked back in the apartment, going to my bag. I took out the laptop and plugged it in. "He cut me off four weeks ago."

"Why?"

"I told him that he should just adopt Tasha since he replaced me." I bit my lip gently. "I also kicked him out of my wedding." They went silent. "I should talk to them… I don't think I want to though." I whispered. I logged on to the computer.

"You should Roza… they missed you so much when you left. Tasha hated how much we talked about you. She hated that we denied letting her hand be part of the code system in the hang out." He smirked. I laughed.

"I would hate that too." He chuckled softly. "I'm going to leave you guys. When I get my house, when the divorce is through… I'm leaving, I don't think I'll tell anyone where I'm going either."

"No." Lissa denied. "You can't leave me again." She had tears in her eyes.

"If you've been through what I have, you would be running too." I looked up realtors in New York. I read the reviews, looking for the best. They left me alone for the next few days.

-X-X-X-

I entered the apartment. "Dimka?" I called. He came out of his room, looking at me. "I need a favor."

"What is it?" he walked to the couch, plopping down.

"Will you come with me to get my stuff and drop off the divorce papers?" I watched him looked at my hand where the papers in them. I bit my lip nervously.

"Anything for you Roza."

-X-X-X-

I knocked gently. I heard shuffling. I felt Dimitri behind me, his eyes on me. The door opened with a hung over Adrian. "Did you drink?" I demanded.

"What do you care?" he snarled. I rolled my eyes and looked into his.

"Wow, so you're stoned. That's wonderful Adrian." I took a deep breath. "I came to get my things… may I come in?" he moved aside. I entered, Dimitri following.

"You brought that scum bag?" he laughed. "She's mine buddy, get over it." I looked at Adrian.

"No, I'm not yours. I'm not anyone's." I walked up the stair case. I felt Dimitri follow me. I looked at him. "Let's get this over with." He nodded. I entered our room. There was only my side of the closet to pack up. Dimitri handed me a plastic tub. I threw stuff into it. Dimitri helped. We closed the tub and moved onto the next one.

"Roza?" I looked at him.

"Hmm?" I went back to throwing the clothes into the tubs.

"Are you really going to raise this child alone?" I paused.

"No man will want to be with me when I have a kid. I know how this life works. I'm starting to feel bad for leaving you in the first place."

"When Mason died?" I nodded. We were silent a minute. "Are you okay?"

"No. I don't think I ever will be though… you know?" he chuckled.

"No, I wouldn't know." I smiled.

"You should be happy that you don't know… that you didn't have to go through this." I clasped my hand on his shoulder. "It hurts losing everything. The one person you loved, your first everything… it makes you empty." I whispered. I met his gorgeous brown eyes. I bit my lip. "I don't know if I can re-recover." I let him go and looked at the now empty closet. I sat down, he sat next to me.

"I'm sorry Roza." I met his eyes. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay… I thought it was time for me to move on… I guess it's happening soon."

"What do you mean?" I smiled.

"You know how I just got back from the realtors?" he nodded. "I have a house waiting for me now. I'm moving this week." His face fell. "Come on. I'm starting new." I stood up. He followed. He carried two tubs and I carried one. We walked down the stairs. I saw Adrian shooting up again. "Goodbye Adrian." I set the tub down. "Sign these." I laid them open in front of him. He looked them over.

"Okay." He signed them perfectly. I took a picture of him signing them. "There you go baby… what were they?"

"Well, you're a bachelor now. The judge will be having a court session and contact you about the money. Goodbye for all intents and purposes Adrian. You just set me free." I walked back over, putting the papers in the tub. I lifted the tub back up. "Thanks again." Dimitri and I walked out of the apartment and headed back to Lissa's.

-X-X-X-

We were sitting on the couch waiting for Lissa to return. It was just Dimitri and I. I had a moving van taking my stuff to the new place. It was a hell of a far way away. I would be leaving tomorrow in my truck and moving into the large property I bought. We were in an awkward silence. "Roza?" I looked at him.

"What?" I knew what he was going to say.

"You aren't even going to tell them? Just up and leave?" I nodded. "That's rude and inconsiderate." He yelled. I stood up angrily.

"You don't know. I thought you were happy for me. I finally am free and you want to yell at me?" I yelled back.

"Rose, it's stupid. You left us once, don't do it again."

"I'll call you when I get settled." I promised.

"I can't let you leave me."

"Dimitri what aren't you telling me?" I demanded. "First you're sad when we start talking again, then it's the I love you at the ceremony, then it's dropping everything to come to my aid, and now it's me leaving. I get that we are best friends, but I mean seriously. Lissa wouldn't even be like this." I stood up, grabbing my purse and keys. "I'm just going to go. I'll be back in a week or so for the court date." I walked out the door. He didn't follow me at first. The elevator closed when he came out of the apartment. I waited for the elevator to hit ground floor. I stepped out into the cool air. I walked to the buildings entrance, truck in sight. I was almost to the driver's side when they saw me.

"ROSE!" Dimitri called. He stopped in front of me. "You can't leave."

"You're leaving?" I looked at Lissa and Christian.

"Just give me a minute you guys." He focused back on me. "I can't let you leave yet."

"Dimitri… you're acting weird." I whispered. "I promise I'll call you when I'm settled." I met his dark eyes. "I'll be back in a week or so for court."

"No… I have to do this." He argued. I sighed. I opened my mouth to reply, but his lips crashed to mine. I froze. He pulled back, looking into my eyes. I was breathing hard, my chest heaving. "Rose?" he searched my eyes for something, anything.

"Dimka?" I whispered.

"I love you Rose. I have since I met you. Every time you say we're friends I want you to shoot me." My mouth dropped a little. "Please say something."

"You kissed me." he laughed.

"Yes I did."

"You've gotten better." He chuckled again.

"It's been five years." I nodded. I bit my lip… hard. "Rose?"

"Hmm?" I asked. He kissed me again. I reacted this time. I moved my mouth against his, my fingers going into his sexy hair. His hands went to my hips. Our tongues met, fighting. I thought about Adrian. He replaced Mason. Mason was the one person I thought I loved more than breath. I mean I do, but I also love Dimitri. Dimitri makes me feel a whole new category of emotion. I had to breathe. He released me. "I… I uh- I have to go." I walked to the driver's seat, unlocking the door. I hopped in.

"Rose." He grabbed the door. "You're really going to leave?" I met his dark eyes.

"I told you. I will be back. I'll even have you come down for a weekend when I decorate."

"Roza…" he looked ready to cry.

"Don't waste the tears." I spoke forcibly. "You have no reason to cry." I whispered.

"Rose… I get that you're hard after what's happened… but I'm here." He put my hand over his heart. "Do you know what that is?"

"Your heart." I spoke softly.

"That only beats for you." He looked into my eyes, searching for some emotion. I grabbed his hand, putting it to my heart.

"Tell me what you feel." I whispered. He was silent for a minute.

"Nothing… is your heart beating?" I nodded.

"It's slower than most." He looked back up at me. "I'll be back in a week or so…" I let his hand drop.

"I love you Rose… please don't leave." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. See you soon Lissa. Tootaloo Sparky." Christian waved. I took out a letter from my bag, I slipped it into Dimitri's front pocket. "I'll call when I arrive." I promised. I closed the door and started the car. As I drove down the street I saw Dimitri reading the letter. This would be my second new start… I lost everything and I was as sure as hell going to keep something this time. This baby would be it.


	6. Crying because I love you

It's been a year since I last saw the gang. The property I bought was bare. I had a lot of acres and a beautiful mansion and barn to accompany the land. My parents and I were talking now, they only wanted what was best for me and I knew that. They paid for my building and everything I wanted. They bought everything for the baby. I had everything I could possibly need. Adrian had paid me billions and was still paying for child support. He lost all visiting rights when he was tested for drugs and it came back positive. My friends have only talked to me, but haven't been down to visit. I heard that Dimitri was dating again and Lissa and Christian were about to tie the knot. She was also expecting, she didn't want to be too fat to wear a wedding gown so the wedding was set for six months after the baby was born so she could lose the weight and be done breast feeding.

They were supposed to be coming down to visit me for the next two weeks, but so far I haven't gotten word. I was constantly busy with the farm and Brantley Jacob, my beautiful baby boy. He was a spoiled baby. I had a maid and cook in the house. I constantly reminded myself not to hire a nanny. I wanted to raise this child, not have it not know its mother or father. It would need me to be there. I had a hundred or so barn hands that helped at all times. I always had a walkie-talkie on my hip where they could reach me and cell phone, I had a baby monitor on the other hip and a Bluetooth in my ear. I was equipped. The baby monitor had Brantley screaming his head off. The gate's intercom had the gang asking for entrance. I walked over. "Come on in. Talk to Liam and he'll show you the way." I pushed the open button. I walked to one of the five nurseries. I picked little Brantley up. "Hey cutie." I cooed.

He screamed dramatically. I frowned, lifting him up. I smelled his butt. Dirty diapers, how gross. I walked to the changing table and started doing his diaper.

"Rosie Posie? You there?" my walkie blurred.

"Here Liam. They in?"

"Yep, where do you want them?"

"Bring them on in to Nursery 3."

"You got it beautiful." I was just finishing up changing Brantley when I heard Liam's voice. "Oh god, little buddy did that?" he chuckled. I put on Brantley's pants and lifted him into my arms.

"Yes, your little buddy did that." I called back to him. Brantley giggled. I kissed his plump cheek. "My beautiful baby boy." I walked out and saw the gang. Dimitri was looking grave. Lissa and Christian looked in love.

"Rosie, can I hold my little man?" I looked at Liam. He was sweaty and dirty.

"Uh, keep dreaming. You're all icky and I just gave 'your little man' a bath." He reached for him anyways. "I said keep dreaming sucker. Now, I'd like to introduce you to my best friends Lissa and Christian."

"Who's he then?" he nodded towards Dimitri, Dimitri watched me.

"Someone that means a lot to me." Liam nodded. "Come back when you aren't icky and you can hold him." Brantley was laughing in my arms, holding on to my hair.

"Fine." He took his shirt off, wiping off the sweat and ick off of him. I sighed.

"Now go get a shirt." He went to put it back on. "Gross…" he laughed. "Grab one from the barn closet loser." He walked away. I looked back at the gang. "I've missed y'all." I hugged Lissa with one arm and then hugged Christian. I just looked at Dimitri unsure what to do. "So how's life?" I whispered. Brantley tugged on my hair. "No." I grabbed his tiny hand, pulling it from the strands. Lissa laughed.

"Life's good for us." Christian said, wrapping his arm around Lissa.

"That's really good." I smiled. "What about you?" I looked at Dimitri. We stared at each other a moment before he answered.

"Awful." I looked down into Brantley's bright green eyes. I kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry." He caught the meaning.

"Rose… you haven't introduced us to this little guy."

"That there is my little man." Liam had rejoined us. "This is- ow!" I smacked him.

"This is Brantley Jacob Mazur. He's country." Liam chuckled. Lissa looked down at him.

"He is beautiful." She bit her lip. "Can I hold him?"

"Yeah, after Liam…" I laughed. "He's possessive of his cowboy in training." She smiled. I pulled her a little closer. "Plus, he'll leave us alone until tomorrow." She giggled. "Here you go. Bring him back in an hour." I warned as I handed him over. "If he comes back covered in mud again, I swear to cow that I will kill you." He held Brantley to him.

"That was by accident." He defended himself.

"Goodbye Liam." He laughed and left us. I unclipped the baby monitor and put it on the table. "We can have an hour of us time now." I smiled. "I'm sorry I didn't come up to see you guys. Adrian met me half way for the court date." I shrugged.

"He's gotten clean… did you know that?" I shook my head.

"I really don't care." I led them to the living room. "I kind of realized something when I found him and then when Dimitri and I picked up my stuff." I sat down on the couch near the television. "I mean I realized that I never really loved Adrian. I tried replacing Mason with Adrian… and then after that large realization… I realized something else."

"What else could come from that?"

"Well… I loved Mason… with everything in me, but never as I said it was. I loved, well still love, only one person as what Mason was to me at the time. Mason was my best friend, he meant the world to me. I loved him, but again it was romantically, I was in love with someone I could never have." I explained. "Now that I realize that, I don't hate Adrian anymore and I don't hate Mason for talking me into that midnight date."

"Oh Rose, having a baby made you realize a lot." I grinned.

"Yeah, everything that happened a year ago… it was my epiphany." I glanced at Dimitri. "I realized that I don't need to love anyone unless I want to. Mason loved me and I felt like I had to love him back, Adrian was the same way… but I realize I have a choice in this."

"Wow…" Lissa said. "So…" she trailed off.

"Are you guys hungry or thirsty?" I interrupted.

"What do you have?" Christian asked.

"Hold on." I got my pager out. I paged Leanne. I heard footsteps. "Leanne? When is Joshua gonna have supper ready?" I looked at the tiny woman.

"It will be ready in two hours." She waited for me to say more.

"Can you bring three beers and go wake Mia?"

"Yes Ms. Rosie." She hurried away. I looked at Liss.

"I didn't think you would want beer…" I glanced at her stomach. "She is a great bartender, she can make you virgin drinks if you want."

"You have a maid… and a cook." Christian looked at where she left.

"Yes, I can't do everything. I don't have a nanny." I excused.

"Nice." He replied. "Did you buy the house?"

"No, I stayed at an apartment in Raleigh while my dad had the house and barn built and decorated. We're on good terms again… he helped me buy the horses in the barn. I hold lessons here and sometimes a retreat for couples."

"That's nice. How much do you pay for all the help?"

"Dad pays that." I noticed his silent snort. "He feels bad about Tasha." I smirked at him. "Plus, I would be able to afford it if my dad let me. I'm a billionaire. I just had a new fashion line go out." I sneered at him. Leanne came back, handing us our beers. "Thank you, is Mi-Mi up yet?"

"She is crawling down the stairs currently." Leanne smiled. I laughed. "She was up with Mr. Liam late last night."

"She was what?" I rubbed my temples. "Great, any other news?"

"No Ms. Rosie."

"You may go." She scurried off. I looked at them, taking a big swig of my beer.

"You just turned twenty one right?" I nodded.

"May." Christian nodded. I never really told anyone when my birthday actually was, we had parties of course, but it was on different days every year. "You still have quite a few months sweet pea." I winked at him. He shook his head laughing.

"Rosie." Mia grumbled. I looked at where she was dragging herself into the living room. "Why am I awake?"

"I have a more important question…" my voice was hard. She looked up. "Number one rule of the barn hands." Her face paled.

"No sexual encounters." I nodded.

"Now, what were you up to last night…?" she stood up properly, scanning the ground.

"Ms. Rosie, Joshua wishes to know if you want a snack." I looked at Leanne then the group.

"Wait for dinner or have a snack." I offered. Christian spoke up.

"Food." I nodded at Leanne.

"Traitor." Mia hissed as she walked by. "I was hanging with a friend."

"See him again and I will have you move out. If you want to live here then you have to follow the rules." She nodded. "Thank you." She sat in a chair next to the television. I looked back at Christian. "You eat a lot, maybe I should have Joshua double dinner."

"I'm offended. Dimitri eats more than me." I laughed.

"Dimitri isn't as scrawny or short as you. Unlike you he actually has a build." Lissa was cackling along with Mia. Dimitri was watching us with amusement.

"You don't know that I'm scrawny. I could be ripped." He defended himself.

"Christian, I owned a pool back in Russia. I've seen you with your shirt off, there isn't much to see." He stood up, taking his shirt off. There was light muscle. "Okay, fine. We will settle this." I grabbed the walkie-talkie. "Liam, Roman, Brent, James, and Kaleb please come to the main living room."

"Got it boss." Sounded through the living room.

"I'll show you muscle." I said. "LEANNE!" I screamed. She ran into the living room with the tray of food and set it down in front of us. "Bring me Joshua."

"Yes ma'am." She scurried off.

"Lissa." He whined. "Tell her I have muscles." She giggled.

"Baby, I love you… isn't that enough?" she was teasing. He pouted. "Fine, Rose, he has muscles."

"Sure…" they all entered the living room confused. Brantley was in Liam's arms. "Hey baby." I took him from his arms, I handed him to Lissa. "Now, I will inform you all on what is happening…" I pointed to Christian. "We are having a disagreement. Remember that I sign the paychecks… take your shirts off." Dimitri was laughing quietly. I smiled at him, looking him over. I looked back at them. They shrugged and took them off. They were eight packs and huge ass muscle. I smiled, walking down the line of them. "Now Christian, this is muscle. It's rock hard and delicious to look at. That is not." He frowned.

"I'm emo, not country." He put his shirt back on and sat down. I laughed.

"You can all put your shirts back on, thank you. You were delicious to look at." They all grinned and walked out, except Liam.

"Can I have my little cowboy in making?"

"If you can get him from Liss." He walked over, shirt still off.

"Liss, is it?" she nodded. He bent to her level, looking straight into her eyes. Oh god, his panty melter look. "You are absolutely stunning." He smiled at her. "Now, what is a girl like you doing holding a baby? You should be out having fun with us… just hand over the baby beautiful." He winked at her. She giggled. She fell for it.

"Rose." Christian whined. Lissa handed the baby over, cheeks flushed.

"God Liss, you are weak." Liam held Brantley close, winking at me.

"See you later boss." He went to walk by me.

"Yeah, we're going to be talking." He raised his eyebrow.

"What about?"

"Last night activities." His face paled. "Bring my baby back in twenty minutes." He nodded and scurried out. I looked at Christian. "Now, you should hit a gym."

"You just had a guy hit on my fiancée."

"No, I believe I said if he could get Brantley from Lissa… he succeeded." He was fuming. "Hey, she fell for the panty dropper smile." I held my hands up in defense.

"You call his smile that?" Lissa asked, embarrassed.

"Yeah." Mia laughed.

"At least you didn't get the orgasmic tremble or tingle wink." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh…" was all she said.

"Everyone that works here used to work for dad, all specially trained for his purpose. Liam's was to be able to seduce people."

"Oh…" I laughed.

"Let's move on." I plopped back down into my chair. "How long are you guys staying?"

"How long do you want us?" Dimitri asked. I want you forever. I thought. Mia nudged me. I looked at her, her eyes wide as she laughed. I cocked my head to the side. She tried to regain control. Oh god, I said that out loud.

"As long as you want to stay." I replied, face hot. "I'm going to go visit Nightmare… Mia, entertain. Them not the barn hands." She was on the floor laughing. I glanced at Dimitri before scurrying. I should face palm myself.

-X-X-X-

"I want you forever." I watched her with wide eyes. Mia was laughing at her. She wanted me, now? It took six years for her to want me? God, she was complicated. She didn't even realize she said it. I watched as her face heated up. "I'm going to go visit Nightmare… Mia, entertain. Them, not the barn hands." She glanced at me before scurrying away. I just sat there in shock. I was supposed to be dating and moving on, but every time I told them I was going out… I just went to Rose's favorite memory, that old bike Mason gave her. I was tired of letting her get away. I stood up from where I sat, walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Lissa and them followed me.

"I'm not letting her get away for a third time." I started off slowly walking like in the movies, but the more time I took, the more I realized that I was letting her get away.

"She's going to the willow tree." Mia called as I started running. I ran after her. When I got closer to the willow tree I saw her a little further away, pacing.

"Rose." I called. She turned, looking at me. I stopped in front of her, looking down into her dark eyes, tears ready to pour. "I can't let you walk away for a third time." I whispered.

"I've lost everything Dimitri. I thought I had lost you too."

"You couldn't lose me…" I cupped her face in my hands. "Not when you've always had me."

"I'm sorry Dimitri." I was getting ready for her to turn me down again. "I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you the truth all those years ago." She whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"When you kissed me two days before I left." she explained. I brushed her hair behind her ear. "I lied to you when I told you I felt nothing." I focused on her beauty. She was an angel, my angel. I kissed her, hard. Our feelings pouring out into each other. Our tongues collided, creating such feelings. My heart burned with love for this woman. I pulled back when I couldn't breathe. I met her eyes,dark and beautiful.

"I love you Rose. Don't you know that yet? I've loved you since we've met. You're my soul mate." I kissed her lips lightly. "I will always love you." I promised her. A tear spilled over, the first I've seen in years.

-X-X-X-

I focused on what he said. "I will always love you." I let a tear spill over. I finally cried. I let him pull me into a hug. I cried for Mason, for Adrian, for my babies, for everything I've lost, and I cried for Dimtiri. Why? It's simple, I love him.


	7. You're leaving again?

I stared into his dark eyes. "I'm glad you didn't." I whispered, playing with his hair. He laughed. I let my hands fall from him, and backed away slightly. My eyes were finally dry, no more tears that never spilt. I cried for six years of pain.

"Roza…" he tucked some of my hair behind my ear. "Will you give me a chance?" I bit my lip gently.

"Let's start with this summer." His face fell slightly. I smiled, letting my fingers just barely touch his cheek. "I don't mean that as a no." he met my eyes.

"What does it mean then?" he whispered.

"You can live like I do. As in taking care of Brantley and horses and the property." I let my hand drop once more from his body, I felt empty again. "If you want to stay after that then you can. We will make it work, you in college, me and Brantley chilling." He nodded. "I'm not saying no to you again." I promised. He smiled.

"Good." I laughed. He pulled me into a hug, his arms tight around me. "Mia told me where you were and Lissa told me to run." He chuckled. I looked up at him. "They were tired of me moping and lying about where I was going." I smiled softly.

"I heard you were dating again." I whispered. He looked down at me.

"There's nothing to worry about love… it's always been you." He kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"We should get back, Liam will be bringing Brantley back soon. If I'm not there then he will take him longer."

"Let's go." He released me. We walked together quietly. I slipped my hand into his, he looked down at our hands. He smiled before looking away. We walked quietly, peacefully back to the house. When we entered I slipped off my shoes. I saw Liam's muddy boots. I pulled Dimitri along as I quietly walked to where he would be bathing my baby. I looked where my dirty baby was.

"Liam." He jumped, Brantley squealing at sudden noise. He turned to me. "Is that mud?" I knew my foot was tapping.

"Yes?" my mouth dropped.

"You let him crawl in shit?" I screamed. Brantley started crying at my angry voice. "Oh my god… I'm going to kill you."

"No, you said he just wasn't allowed to come back covered in mud." Damn it.

"Fine, wash him and change his diaper and give him fresh clothes. You have ten minutes." I pulled Dimitri along with me to the living room where the rest of the gang was. He sat down, trying not to laugh. Mia was laughing.

"You saw Liam?" I nodded. I sat down on the arm of the seat Dimitri was in. "Is he bathing him?"

"Yes, he has ten minutes to return me a spotless baby." I fumed. "Leanne!" I called. She entered. "Get me another beer please." She giggled.

"Yes Ms. Rosie." She left. I sighed, relaxing back a little.

"Do he and Brantley have issues like this often?" I looked at Lissa.

"Daily, you should see him with the baby backpack and a horse." Mia snickered. "Rose almost blows up when he does that." She explained.

"He's galloping with my baby. He's gonna end up retarded." I've grown a slight country twang.

"Rose, just ask him not to." I looked back to Lissa.

"You think I haven't tried that? I ask, but he ain't doing what he doesn't want too."

"Yeah, men here are like that. They're super polite, but do what they want." Mia explained.

"Ms. Rosie, here you are." She handed me another beer. "Liam is asking for you."

"Okay." She left. I sighed. "I'll be back." I put my beer on the side table and walked out of the room. I went to baby room four. I looked at him. "What?" I put my hands on my hips. I saw Brantley in his diaper, giggling at Liam. I smiled at them. "You called."

"Yeah gorgeous." He put Brantley down in a play pen. "I can't find anything that matches for him." He walked over to the door, closing it. I watched him.

"Just put him in…" I went to the dresser. He followed behind me, looking over my shoulder. I grabbed a plain white onesie. "There." I handed it to him. "He's a plain dresser. In a few months he will be able to wear plaid shirts and baby jeans." I watched as he changed him. "He absolutely loves you." I whispered. He smiled.

"I love him." He picked up Brantley. "Here's your baby madam." He handed Brantley over. I smiled and held him to my hip. "About last night… Mia and I didn't sleep together, we were only talking. I swear." He held his right hand up. "I needed her help and she agreed."

"Okay, it's none of my business." I kissed Brantley's forehead. "I just don't want her involved with what my family does… do you understand that?" he nodded. "Dinner is about ready if you want to stay…" I offered.

"I would love to gorgeous." He opened the door for me and we headed back to the living room. Leanne was just announcing dinner when we caught up. "I'm staying for dinner it looks like." I loved accents, especially Russian and southern ones. They made me melt.

"Yep, I'm guessing he made something simple like burgers." Leanne took us out to the back patio and deck.

"Whoa." I looked at Lissa and smiled.

"I'll give you a tour later." I promised. We sat at the luxurious deck. I set Brantley in his high chair with the sun cover. Leanne handed me his bottle. I put it in front of him. "When is Josh brining the food?"

"Now ma'am." She nodded her respect. I smiled and began to feed Brantley. He made the funniest bottle feeding sound. He munched away at the bottle. I looked back at Leanne.

"Can you get us a round of beers and a bottle of water? Mine is still sitting where I set it." She nodded and left. I looked at Lissa. "We have soda and juice and other things if you don't want water. Just tell Leanne what you want and she'll get it."

"Water's fine. I don't want any caffeine and I only drink organic juice." I laughed.

"I was the same way, caffeine free and no unknown juice substances." She grinned. "Do you have everything planned out yet?"

"No." she sighed. "I don't have anything planned."

"Oh, but you need to. Schools, public or private?"

"Well, where will Brantley go?"

"He's in Kindercare in Chapel Hill. Already signed up for when he reaches four. Then he has his name in the Chatham school program." Her face held worry. "I can help you plan if you want. How far along are you?"

"Six months." She touched her bump.

"Are you still living in the apartment?" she nodded. "I would get a house." I looked back at Brantley, he was sucking on a dry bottle. I pulled it out from his mouth, putting the towel over my shoulder. I lifted him into my arms and rubbed his back gently. "Do you have anything bought for the baby?"

"Christian bought a crib that you can get accessories to if it's a boy or girl." She looked so proud of herself.

"What car do you have?"

"The Mercedes." Christian said. I sighed.

"Lissa, I thought you would always be better than me at the planning a family thing, but you are almost worse than I was." She frowned. "Honestly, don't you have a baby checklist?"

"What's that?" I went silent a moment.

"Okay, we will change the subject." I watched Joshua bring out the food. It was burgers and homemade fries. There was also salad and cut up fruit. I looked at him and smiled. "Thank you Josh." He nodded and headed back. "Well, do you want the sex to be a surprise or do you want to find out?"

"Well, I was leaning towards surprise… but I hate surprises." I laughed.

"I know, trust me we all know." She blushed. "So, when do you think you will be able to find out?"

"I have a doctor's appointment before school starts back up… I think I will be able to find out then."

"How many weeks exactly are you?"

"Twenty seven weeks." She nodded.

"Wow…" I frowned. "I missed a lot." She nodded, smiling softly.

"But that isn't important now, we're together again." I smiled. I wasn't there for her.

"I was thinking… maybe you could move down here…" I bit my lip. She watched me a moment.

"I've thought about it a lot." She smiled. "I'm not done with school though…"

"After the baby you will probably drop out unless you get a nanny." She looked at me. "It's true, I didn't want to leave my baby with someone that he would get to know better than his mother. His father is out of the picture and I'm all he has." I pulled Brantley back, he was sound asleep. I put him on my lap, leaning him back. I put my feet up so he was in a cradle like thing. I kissed his tiny head. "I love you baby." I whispered. They all watched me.

"You've grown up." I looked at Christian.

"I know… I had to." I brushed Brantley's hair forward. "You can be drunk and stoned and eight months pregnant. Think how the poor kid would turn out." He laughed. "This little man means the world to me. I want a girl when this little guy is about a year old."

"Really… why about a year?"

"Because, then they will go through school together and any guy that screws with my daughter will get this little guy on his ass." He busted out laughing. "What? Would you want a little girl to have a scrawny little brother that can't protect her?" he was turning purple. I sighed. "Whatever, laugh all you want… but I have eight months to get pregnant."

"Rosie, I don't even know what to say to that." Liam chuckled. I grinned at him.

"I was going to say magic juice but decided against it." He shook his head, joining Christian's laughter. Mia was chowing down as was Liss. Dimitri just watched the baby in my arms. "Do you want to hold him?" I stood up with Brantley. Dimitri paused a minute before nodding. I put him in his giant arms. If Brantley had brown eyes he could be Dimitri's kid. I sat back down, munching lightly. "Liam, how's life been treating you?"

"Good, Brantley almost has horseback riding down." I sighed.

"I won't win this fight will I?" he grinned and shook his head. "Just be careful, too much shaking of the head can lead to brain damage."

"No, we only have him walking. It's fine. I wouldn't risk my little cowboy's brain." He promised. "Good food Rosie." He winked at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank Joshua." I put the fry I was holding down and leaned back in the chair. I looked at Lissa. "You should practice taking care of a baby for a day." I observed. She put the fries down, swallowing.

"You would give up Brantley for a day?" she looked shocked.

"Yeah, it would give him a day off of cowboy lessons with the barn hands." I looked at Liam. "And you will probably go into shock and realize what it means. Do you want to? You can do it just before you leave in August."

"That would be awesome." She popped another fry into her mouth. "Can we do it more than one day?"

"Yep, you can do it a few times this week and next week…" It was mid-July already… "Then you leave."

-X-X-X-

It's been the two weeks. Lissa and Christian were planning everything frantically, Liam was with Brantley whenever he wasn't with someone else, Mia was going back to New York, and Dimitri and I have been getting closer and closer. Lissa and Christian were out with Brantley again and Mia was down at the pool tanning before she left tomorrow. Dimitri and I were out at the pond at the corner of the property. We were lying on a blanket enjoying the sun. "Dimitri… I want to ask you something." I pushed myself up into a sitting position.

"What is it?" he turned, facing me. He would be the father of my next child. I watched him, his relaxed body.

"You're leaving tomorrow." He nodded. "Will you…" I took a deep breath. "Will you make love to me?" I whispered.

"Are you sure?" I looked up at the sky.

"You're the only thing I have been sure about." I spoke softly.

"Roza… look at me." I looked into his eyes. "I love you." He sat up next to me. He pulled my face a little closer.

"I love you too Dimitri… more than anything, except Brantley." He laughed. "Make love to me." I whispered against his lips. We connected, skin on skin. It was real. The sparks that flew from our bodies as we came together as one was amazing. We were one, we always had been. We were two halves of a perfect whole. No one finds that kind of love anymore. We laid together in bliss. We were meant for each other, no matter how hard we tried not to be… or well I tried. I loved him and he loved me. That was all that mattered, that and Brantley Jacob. "There's something else I need to tell you." I whispered. I traced the muscles on his chest.

"What?"

"My agent called yesterday… after you guys leave, I'm going on a two year modeling tour in Europe and I'll be producing my new clothing and scent line." I leaned up to watch his expression.

"You're leaving again?"


	8. Don't come back

He was silent towards me the rest of the day. I begged for him to talk to me. I had one last shot before he left. "Dimitri…" I whispered. He looked at me.

"I love you Rose, but if you're leaving again I don't want to say goodbye." He said firmly. Everyone else had told me congratulations about the tour.

"I love you Dimitri. Can't you see that? Please, it won't be goodbye. I'll come see you right after I get back. I'll call all the time, we can skype… just don't leave me." I begged.

"I don't think it's me that's the one leaving Rose… it's you. You've always been the one to run away." he looked me straight in the eye. "I just can't take much more Rose. We're done." I had tears in my eyes.

"We haven't even started yet." I cried. He looked at me with a hard face. Tears streamed down my face.

"Give me a reason to stay Rose. Please." He searched me for any emotion.

"Isn't my love enough?" he wiped away my tears.

"No, not when you're leaving." He got into his truck. He looked out at me.

"Then leave." I screamed. I hit his truck. "Just leave. I hate you." I screamed. He turned on the car. "If you leave don't come back." I cried. He looked sad. He pulled away from me. I fell to my knees. Brantley started crying in Liam's eyes. I held myself together, forgetting about him. I sobbed. His truck left dirt in the distance. Mia had left earlier that morning. Lissa and Christian followed Dimitri out. I didn't bother looking up. I knew they left me.

"Rosie." I looked up at Liam. "It'll be okay." I nodded, wiping my tears. I put my wall up. "Do you want me to take care of Brantley while you pack?"

"Can you help me pack actually?" he nodded, following me back into the house. I casted one last glance at the road… he was wrong, I didn't run this time… he did.

-X-X-X-

**Okay guys, **

**I have finished this story. If I can get at least ten more comment on this story I will continue it on… I think that's possible isn't it? I already know what's going to happen. Just comment so I can continue. I cried at this ending. ^^^^**

**LJ**


End file.
